gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Southern San Andreas Super Autos
Southern San Andreas Super Autos is a vehicles sales business in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can purchase vehicles from them via their website southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Vehicles Exclusive Stock | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 2-Door | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} ---- Sports | | }} | | }} Off-road | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 4 Door | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} }} Luxury | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} }} Motorcycles | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} }} Gallery SSASP-Website-GTAV.jpg|The webpage cover prior to the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. SSASA-Websitenew-GTAV.png|The Southern San Andreas Super Autos webpage after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos-GTAO-FAIFAF.png|The Southern San Andreas Super Autos webpage after the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Vehicle Galleries 9F-GTAV-SSASA.png|9F. Akuma-GTAV-SSASA.png|Akuma. Asea-GTAV-SSASA.png|Asea. Asterope-GTAV-SSASA.png|Asterope Avarus-GTAO-SSASA.png|Avarus. Baller2-GTAV-SSASA.png|Baller (2013). Banshee-GTAV-SSASA.png|Banshee. Bati801-GTAV-SSASA.png|Bati 801. Bati801RRCervezaBarracho-GTAV-SSASA.png|Cerveza Barracho Bati 801RR. Bati801RRRedwood-GTAV-SSASA.png|Redwood Bati 801RR. Bati801RRSprunk-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sprunk Bati 801RR. Bati801RRStronzo-GTAV-SSASA.png|Stronzo Bati 801RR. SSASA-GTAO-BeeJayXL.png|BeeJay XL BF400Atomic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Atomic BF400. BF400Sprunk-GTAO-SSASA.png|Sprunk BF400. Bifta-GTAV-SSASA.png|Bifta. Bison-GTAV-SSASA.png|Bison. Blade-GTAV-SSASA.png|Blade. Blazer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Blazer. HotRodBlazer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Hot Rod Blazer. StreetBlazer-GTAO-SSASA.png|Street Blazer. BlistaCompact-GTAV-SSASA.png|Blista Compact. BobcatXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|Bobcat XL. Bodhi-GTAV-SSASA.png|Bodhi. BriosoRASprunk-GTAO-SSASA.png|Sprunk Brioso R/A. BriosoRAAtomic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Atomic Brioso R/A. Buffalo-GTAV-SSASA.png|Buffalo. BuffaloS-GTAV-SSASA.png|Buffalo S. SprunkBuffalo-GTAO-SSASA.png|Sprunk Buffalo. Caracara2-GTAO-SSASA.png|Caracara 4x4. Cavalcade-GTAV-SSASA.png|Cavalcade. Cavalcade2-GTAV-SSASA.png|Cavalcade (Modern). Cheburek-GTAO-SSASA.png|Cheburek. Chimera-GTAO-SSASA.png|Chimera. CliffhangerLTDGas-GTAO-SSASA.png|LTD Gas Cliffhanger. CliffhangerStunt-GTAO-SSASA.png|Stunt Cliffhanger. Comet-GTAV-SSASA.png|Comet. Contender-GTAO-SSASA.png|Contender. Daemon2-GTAO-SSASA.png|Daemon (Civilian). Defiler-GTAO-SSASA.png|Defiler. DesertRaidBadger-GTAO-SSASA.png|Badger Desert Raid. DesertRaidDrone-GTAO-SSASA.png|Drone Desert Raid. Dilettante-GTAV-SSASA.png|Dilettante. Dominator-GTAV-SSASA.png|Dominator. DominatorGTX-GTAO-SSASA.png|Dominator GTX. PisswasserDominator-GTAO-SSASA.png|Pißwasser Dominator. DoubleT-GTAV-SSASA.png|Double T. DriftTampaHotringRacer-GTAO-SSASA.png|Hotring Racer Drift Tampa. DriftTampaRaggaRum-GTAO-SSASA.png|Ragga Rum Drift Tampa. Dukes-GTAV-SSASA.png|Dukes. DuneFukaru-GTAO-SSASA.png|Fukaru Dune. DuneGlobeOil-GTAO-SSASA.png|Globe Oil Dune. DuneBuggy-GTAV-SSASA.png|Dune Buggy. Dynasty-GTAO-SSASA.png|Dynasty. Ellie-GTAO-SSASA.png|Ellie. Enduro-GTAO-SSASA.png|Enduro. Esskey-GTAO-SSASA.png|Esskey. Exemplar-GTAV-SSASA.png|Exemplar. F620-GTAV-SSASA.png|F620. Fagaloa-GTAO-SSASA.png|Fagaloa. Faggio-GTAV-SSASA.png|Faggio. FaggioMod-GTAO-SSASA.png|Faggio Mod. FaggioSport-GTAO-SSASA.png|Faggio Sport. Felon-GTAV-SSASA.png|Felon. FelonGT-GTAV-SSASA.png|Felon GT. Feltzer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Feltzer. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus1.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus2.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus3.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus4.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus5.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus6.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus7.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus8.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus9.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FestivalBus10.png|Festival Bus. SSASA-GTAO-FQ2.png|FQ 2. Fugitive-GTAV-SSASA.png|Fugitive. Fusilade-GTAV-SSASA.png|Fusilade. SSASA-GTAO-Futo.png|Futo. GangBurrito-GTAO-SSASA.png|Gang Burrito. Gargoyle-GTAO-SSASA.png|Gargoyle. GargoyleVintage-GTAO-SSASA.png|Gargoyle Vintage. Gauntlet-GTAV-SSASA.png|Gauntlet. GauntletClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Gauntlet Classic. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-SSASA.png|Gauntlet Hellfire. RedwoodGauntlet-GTAO-SSASA.png|Redwood Gauntlet. Glendale-GTAV-SSASA.png|Glendale. Granger-GTAV-SSASA.png|Granger. Gresley-GTAV-SSASA.png|Gresley. Guardian-GTAO-SSASA.png|Guardian. SSASA-GTAO-Habenaro.png|Habanero. Hakuchou-GTAV-SSASA.png|Hakuchou. Hellion-GTAO-SSASA.png|Hellion. Hermes-GTAO-SSASA.png|Hermes. Hexer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Hexer. HotringSabre-GTAO-SSASA.png|Hotring Sabre. Impaler-GTAO-SSASA.png|Impaler. Infernus-GTAV-SSASA.png|Infernus. Ingot-GTAV-SSASA.png|Ingot. Injection-GTAV-SSASA.png|Injection. Innovation-GTAV-SSASA.png|Innovation. Intruder-GTAV-SSASA.png|Intruder. Issi-GTAV-SSASA.png|Issi. IssiClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Issi Classic. IssiSport-GTAO-SSASA.png|Issi Sport. Jackal-GTAV-SSASA.png|Jackal. JesterRacecar-GTAV-SSASA.png|Jester (Racecar). Kalahari-GTAV-SSASA.png|Kalahari. KalahariTopless-GTAV-SSASA.png|Kalahari Topless. Kamacho-GTAO-SSASA.png|Kamacho. Kuruma-GTAO-SSASA.png|Kuruma. KurumaArmored-GTAO-SSASA.png|Kuruma (Armored). Landstalker-GTAV-SSASA.png|Landstalker. Manchez-GTAO-SSASA.png|Manchez. MassacroRacecar-GTAV-SSASA.png|Massacro (Racecar). MichelliGT-GTAO-SSASA.png|Michelli GT. Minivan-GTAV-SSASA.png|Minivan. Nebula-GTAO-SSASA.png|Nebula Turbo. Nemesis-GTAV-SSASA.png|Nemesis. Nightblade-GTAO-SSASA.png|Nightblade. OmnisClassicRally-GTAO-SSASA.png|Classic Rally Omnis. OmnisRetroRally-GTAO-SSASA.png|Retro Rally Omnis. Oracle-GTAV-SSASA.png|Oracle. OracleXS-GTAV-SSASA.png|Oracle XS. Panto-GTAV-SSASA.png|Panto. SSASA-GTAO-Patriot.png|Patriot. SSASA-GTAO-PatriotStretch.png|Patriot. ParadiseLogger-GTAV-SSASA.png|Logger Paradise. ParadiseOctopus-GTAV-SSASA.png|Octopus Paradise. ParadiseShark-GTAV-SSASA.png|Shark Paradise. ParadiseSurf-GTAV-SSASA.png|Surf Paradise. PCJ600-GTAV-SSASA.png|PCJ-600. Penumbra-GTAV-SSASA.png|Penumbra. PeyoteGasser-GTAO-SSASA.png|Peyote Gasser. Pigalle-GTAV-SSASA.png|Pigalle. SSASA-GTAO-Prairie.png|Prairie. Premier-GTAV-SSASA.png|Premier. Primo-GTAV-SSASA.png|Primo. Radius-GTAV-SSASA.png|Radius. RancherXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rancher XL. RatBike-GTAO-SSASA.png|Rat Bike. RatLoader-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rat-Loader. RatTruck-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rat-Truck. RCBandito-GTAO-SSASA.png|RC Bandito. Rebel-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rebel. RustyRebel-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rebel Rusty. Regina-GTAV-SSASA.png|Regina. Retinue-GTAO-SSASA.png|Retinue. Rhapsody-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rhapsody. Riata-GTAO-SSASA.png|Riata. Rocoto-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rocoto. SSASA-GTAO-RomeroHearse.png|Romero. Ruffian-GTAV-SSASA.png|Ruffian. Rumpo-GTAV-SSASA.png|Rumpo. RumpoCustom-GTAO-SSASA.png|Rumpo Custom. SSASA-GTAO-Ruiner.png|Ruiner. Sadler-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sadler SanchezAtomic-GTAV-SSASA.png|Atomic Sanchez. SanchezPatriotBeer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Patriot Sanchez. SanchezShrewsbury-GTAV-SSASA.png|Shrewsbury Sanchez. SanchezSprunk-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sprunk Sanchez. SanchezZancudo-GTAV-SSASA.png|Zancudo Sanchez. Sanchez-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sanchez 2. SandkingSWB-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sandking SWB. SandkingXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sandking XL. Schafter-GTAV-SSASA.png|Schafter. Schwartzer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Schwartzer. Seminole-GTAV-SSASA.png|Seminole. Sentinel-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sentinel. SentinelXS-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sentinel XS. SentinelClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Sentinel Classic. SSASA-GTAO-Serrano.png|Serrano. Slamvan-GTAV-SSASA.png|Slamvan. Sovereign-GTAV-SSASA.png|Sovereign. Stallion-GTAV-SSASA.png|Stallion. BurgerShotStallion-GTAO-SSASA.png|Burger Shot Stallion. Stanier-GTAV-SSASA.png|Stanier. Stratum-GTAV-SSASA.png|Stratum. Stretch-GTAV-SSASA.png|Stretch. Streiter-GTAO-SSASA.png|Streiter. SuperDiamond-GTAV-SSASA.png|Super Diamond. Surano-GTAV-SSASA.png|Surano. Surfer-GTAV-SSASA.png|Surfer. Surge-GTAV-SSASA.png|Surge. Tailgater-GTAV-SSASA.png|Tailgater. Tampa-GTAO-SSASA.png|Tampa. TornadoRatRod-GTAO-SSASA.png|Tornado Rat Rod. TrophyTruckWesternMotorcycles-GTAO-SSASA.png|Western Motorcycle Trophy Truck. TrophyTruckVapidRacing-GTAO-SSASA.png|Vapid Racing Trophy Truck. TroposRallyeAirHerler-GTAO-SSASA.png|Air Herler Tropos Rallye. TroposRallyeStronzo-GTAO-SSASA.png|Stronzo Tropos Rallye. Tulip-GTAO-SSASA.png|Tulip. Vacca-GTAV-SSASA.png|Vacca. Vader-GTAV-SSASA.png|Vader. Vamos-GTAO-SSASA.png|Vamos. Vigero-GTAV-SSASA.png|Vigero. Vortex-GTAO-SSASA.png|Vortex. Warrener-GTAV-SSASA.png|Warrener. Washington-GTAV-SSASA.png|Washington. Wolfsbane-GTAO-SSASA.png|Wolfsbane. Youga-GTAV-SSASA.png|Youga. Yosemite-GTAO-SSASA.png|Yosemite. YougaClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Youga Classic. Zion-GTAV-SSASA.png|Zion. ZionCabrio-GTAV-SSASA.png|Zion Cabrio. ZionClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|Zion Classic. ZombieChopper-GTAO-SSASA.png|Zombie Bobber. ZombieBobber-GTAO-SSASA.png|Zombie Chopper. Trivia *As of an update, basic details such as mass, top speed, drivetrain, and acceleration are now clearly listed in a small table under the description of the vehicle. **These were replaced with stat bars found on Rockstar Games Social Club as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update (enhanced version only). *After the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, the page gains a new style, as well as filters and price ordering. All the cars' images have been replaced with newer images taken outside garages, and feature 3 different sides to the car. **The title car has been changed from a red Comet to a gray Cognoscenti Cabrio in said update. *After the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, the website gets yet another makeover, in which the background color is now white, with a new title bar, less description, and car statistics are now those found on Rockstar Games Social Club. **The title car is now a white F620. References de:Southernsanandreassuperautos.com pl:Southernsanandreassuperautos.com es:Southernsanandreassuperautos.com fr:Southernsanandreassuperautos.com ru:Southernsanandreassuperautos.com hu:Southern San Andreas Super Autos Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V